Semiconductor packages protect and secure an integrated circuit (IC), also referred to as a die, contained within the package. A packaged IC device is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to interact with other devices on the PCB and/or with other PCBs. To ensure the proper functioning of the packaged IC device and proper interaction with other devices, semiconductor packages are designed to meet specified temperature, electrical and physical characteristics. For example, packages are designed to meet certain heat dissipation requirements, input/output impedance requirements and dimension requirements.
Flip chip packages are one type of semiconductor package. Instead of using bonding wires, flip chip packages use bonding balls to electrically and mechanically connect the die to exterior connections of the flip chip package. It would be useful to develop advanced techniques for flip chip packaging of certain types of IC devices.